GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
The GNT-0000 00 QanT (aka 00Q, 00 QanT, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta"), is the successor unit to the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: Awakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics A fifth Generation GundamGundam 00 Final Mechanics book designed and tuned specifically for Celestial Being's first Innovator, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 QanT is the latest mobile suit (MS) designed by Celestial Being. Its blueprints originated from an Innovators draft and was sent over from Veda/Tieria (with level 7 clearance) for Celestial Being engineers to analyze and develop.Newtype February 2010 As the successor to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, 00 QanT contains an upgraded and improved Twin Drive System and possesses the new Quantum System. Whereas Zabanya and Harute were developed using parts from their predecessors, 00 QanT's was made as a new mobile suit. The development resources and focus used on 00 QanT is that of a higher level than the other two. The unit possesses two newly created GN Drives specifically made for its Twin Drive System. The drives are located on its back and underneath the shield respectively High Grade 1/144 00 QanT and were developed by a team led by Linda Vashti at Jupiter. As these newly made solar furnaces are developed with perfect synchronization in mind, no external help with stabilization is required, thus 00 QanT does not need a support unit such as 0 Raiser like 00 Gundam did.Master Grade 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT model kit manual - Mechanism and Weapons Guide section They can also be directly connected with each other which would result in a higher sync rate and output, however when used this way they become extremely hard to control.Master Grade 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT model kit manual - GN Drive section To prevent unexpected problems, they are usually kept separated. The Quantum System is also the successor to 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst System, which allows Setsuna to expand his quantum brainwaves. It creates a massive quantum field that extends an Innovator's consciousness to communicate with sentient minds for advanced communications. To activate the system, the Innovator pilot's quantum brainwaves must be active. Once scanned, the two GN Drives connect. Finally, large portions of QanT's armor is purged, and the condensers within the limbs and the GN Drive core extend beyond the frame of the suit. Like its predecessors (the Exia and 00), 00 QanT is a close combat-oriented mobile suit. Its primary weapon is the GN Sword V, the latest in the line of dual functioning weapons that can alternate between sword and rifle modes. A GN Shield is mounted over the left shoulder in a similar fashion to one of the GN-0000 00 Gundam's GN Drives. The shield itself can deploy 6 GN Sword Bits (stored on the sides of the shield) which serve many functions, but are primarily remote blades. The Sword Bits can be attached to the GN Sword V to form either a powerful buster sword or a buster rifle for combat. For added defense, 00 QanT can deploy a GN Field by placing the 6 Sword Bits in a closed spherical formation and can activate the Trans-Am System to enhance its overall capabilities. 00 QanT can quantize like 00 Raiser, but with improvements over the original, it is now able to execute this function at will. Unlike 00 Raiser, 00 QanT is capable of quantizing not only for short distances, but all the way across the universe, which was shown when it teleported to the ELS homeworld in the far side of another galaxy. 00 QanT's Sword Bits have the ability to form a portal and aid in the process. This similar function is also present in GNW-100A Sakibure that appeared 50 years after the end of the movie. The head piece of the 00 QanT acts as a controlling device for the Sword Bits. The particle controlling capabilities of the antennae have yet again improved, allowing the 00 QanT to communicate using Quantum Brainwave interfacing. Ian Vashti has designed the head of the 00 QanT to resemble Setsuna's previous Gundams, the GN-001 Gundam Exia and the GN-0000 00 Gundam.Master Grade 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT The arm parts of the 00 QanT were made to allow the 00 QanT to wield it's close combat weapons to the fullest. The wrist joints were made to be so flexible that they actually could move like a human arm. The GN Condensers located within the arms have been improved, allowing GN Particles to be transferred to the weapons more smoothly and effectively than the 00 Raiser's condensers.Master Grade 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT - Arm Unit section m The leg parts of the 00 QanT have built in AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) capabilities to allow it to achieve high maneuverability in zero-G conditions. The knee joints of the 00 QanT were made to be as fluid in motion as a real human knee, with GN condensers located in them, also improved. Some parts of the legs were developed from the GNZ-series, while other parts bore massive improvements to the original parts from the 00. The remaining parts were derived from other GN Drive equipped mobile suits.Master Grade 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT - Leg Unit section Being Celestial Being's most advanced MS to date, the 00 QanT is so powerful that it could possibly have eliminated the entire ELS attack force single-handedly had Setsuna chosen not to communicate with them. However, it should be noted that this is just a hypothetical calculation by Veda. It excludes important factors such as ELS' healing abilities, and the physical impossibility of the pilot fighting without food or rest over a whole week of constant battling,Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 14 "Full Saber" making it a very difficult feat to achieve nevertheless. Armaments ;*GN Sword V :The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It is fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers. The beam output of it's rifle mode is variable. It possesses two modes: Sword Mode and Rifle Mode. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to either form a buster rifle or a buster sword depending on the formation.Hobby Japan September 2010 With all six GN Sword Bits attached to the sword in its buster rifle mode, 00 QanT possesses the ability to create a large beam saber similar to the Raiser Sword while in Trans-Am. When not in use, it is then stored on QanT's left waist. Before entering the portal to the ELS' home world, Setsuna willingly threw the weapon aside. ;*GN Sword Bit :Stored on the GN Shield are six GN Sword Bits,00 Special Edition II booklet of which there are 3 different types: A, B and C.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) A Bits are the longest, B Bits are medium in length and C Bits are the shortest. All the Bits are usable as remote controlled weaponry, or as hand-held swords as they contain hidden handles. They also possess many attacking roles in QanT's arsenal such as attacking individually or forming up as a whole set with the GN Sword V to become either a buster rifle or a buster sword. :In addition to offense, the bits can also create a GN Field when positioned together in a circle and their defensive capabilities are higher than Gadelaza's GN Large Fangs and Zabanya's GN Holster Bits.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 The Bits also aid the Quantum System when the system is activated, and in quantum teleportation by grouping into a circular, portal-like formation, using a thick saturation of GN Particles as a gateway.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer Overall, the Sword Bits are very versatile and their stats are higher than any other remote weapons. ;*GN Shield :A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT that is connected to its backpack via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage and quick-recharge unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. There is also a beam gun with variable output mounted on top of the shield for missile interception purposes. The shield possesses a panel that reveals the GN Drive unit when opened, large amounts of GN Particles can be released from this point. Because GN Particle emissions are known to have defensive properties, it is theoretically possible for the shield to use these emissions as defensive measure similar to 00 Gundam, although it is never seen as itself is already a very robust solid shield, capable of blocking shots from ELS Baikal and Volga-Class battle cruisers, if not more powerful shots during the ELS conflict. :The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other. It is in this configuration that the Quantum System is used in order to amplify the power of the machine's Quantum field of communications.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer When the Sword Bits are deployed, they are expanded toward both sides of the GN Shield, and simultaneously fly towards the locked-on target.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System ;*GN Field ;*"Miniature Veda Terminal" :In order to help Setsuna sort through the massive irrelevant data during the upcoming interface with the ELS inside their core ship, Tieria Erde ordered the installation of a miniature Veda terminal on-board the 00 QanT. Tieria uploads a holographic version of himself to assist Setsuna. ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System ;*Twin Drive System ;*Quantum System :;*Quantum Teleportation System ;*Trans-Am System ;*"Veda-based Operating System" History For 00 QanT's history and exploits, please go to Setsuna F. Seiei's page. Variants ;*[00 Qan(T) Full Saber|GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan[T Full Saber]] ;*ELS QanT :The armor that was discarded during the quantum burst has been reconstructed by ELS, and eight luminous wing-like parts are formed on the back. Picture Gallery GNT-0000_00_Qan(T).jpg|Designer Artwork Quanta LOL.png| 00 QanT Lineart.jpg|Lineart Front/Back 00 QanT Lineart1.jpg|Lineart 00 QanT Lineart2.jpg|Lineart Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie - Complete Edition - Cover.jpg|On the cover of "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie Edition" Unfinished 00 quanta.jpg|Under construction Quantam System Possibly.jpg|Quantum System GNT-0000 00 QAN-T- (Gundam 00 The Movie) 01.jpg|Activated Gn (9).jpg GNT-0000 00 QAN-T- (Gundam 00 The Movie) 03.jpg gncannon.jpg|GN Beam Gun GNT-0000 00 QAN-T- (Gundam 00 The Movie) 05.jpg|Activating Trans-Am Trans am buster rifle.png|In Trans-Am 00Q Raiser Sword.jpg|GN Buster Rifle GNT-0000 00 QAN-T- (Gundam 00 The Movie) 09.jpg|Trying to get through the ELS Core Qan(T) Final battle.png|Right Before Breaking Into ELS Core 00Quan-t-goingtocore.jpg|Going to core of ELS GNT-0000 00 QAN-T- (Gundam 00 The Movie) 11.jpg|Activating Quantum System Quantum burst.jpg|Using Quantum System 00Q_QBM.jpg|Quantum System in action GNT-0000 00 QAN-T- (Gundam 00 The Movie) 15.jpg|Face close up in Quantum System 00Q_transition_vortex.jpg|Opening Transition Vortex 00Quant.jpg|ELS 00 QanT 00Q.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File 00QanTSwordBitsBeam.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File (2) Quanta ELS.jpg|Quantum Burst Mode (Gundam Perfect File) 00Q Trans-Am Robot Damashi Promo.jpg|00 QanT Trans-Am Mode Robot Damashii Promo Fsaaerefg.jpg|Illustration by Kanetake Ebikawa Els00Q.png|ELS 00 QanT seen in 00I 2314 Games 2612.jpg|Gundam War Card gfs_204091_2_4.jpg|Teaming up with Wing 0 Custom & Strike Freedom in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku. Note that the 00 QanT is classified as 'Short' Unit gfs_189688_2_13.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation World LH2 00quanta.png|''Lost Heroes 2'' SD artwork Super Robot Wars V 00 Qan Gundam.png|As seen on Super Robot Wars V Qan(T) (ELS) (Sword) Game Gundam Card Collection.png|ELS QanT in Gundam Card Collection Qan(T) )ELS) (Sword) Game Gundam Masters.png|ELS QanT in Gundam Masters Qan(T) )ELS) (Sword) Game Gundam Royale.png|ELS QanT in Gundam Royale Qan(T) )ELS) (Sword) Game Gundam Wars.png|ELS QanT in Gundam Wars Qan(T) )ELS) (Sword) Game Super Gundam Royale.png|ELS QanT in Super Gundam Royale Qan(T)_(ELS)_(Sword)_Game_Gundam_area_wars.png|ELS QanT in Gundam Area Wars Gundam Barbatos Lupus & 00 Qan［T］ (SGR PV 01).jpg|With Gundam Barbatos Lupus in Super Gundam Royale PV Gundam Barbatos Lupus & 00 Qan［T］ (SGR PV 02).jpg|With Gundam Barbatos Lupus exchanging weapons in Super Gundam Royale PV SDGGGCR - Mobile Suit 00.png|With 00 Raiser in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays ELS Qan-T-.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Fan Art 00 Quan(T) Original Colors.jpg|CG w/ concept color scheme QANT_02.jpg|CG 00 QanT w/o GN Shield 00 Qan(T).jpg|CG 00 QanT front view. CG 00 Quanta Rear.jpg|CG 00 QanT back view. 00Q IV.jpg|CG 00 QanT Quantum Burst Mode 00Q V.jpg|CG 00 QanT Quantum Burst Mode Rear CG 00Q QB.jpg|CG 00 QanT Quantum Burst Mode Armor Purge File:00Q Particle Blast.jpg|00Q Particle Blast Gundam Templates - 00 Qan (T).png|Artwork by Zephyrnic ELS 00Q.jpg|ELS 00Q Gunpla 00-qant.jpg|HG00 1/144 GNT-0000 00 QanT (2010): box art HG 00 Qan［T］ (Clear Color Ver.).jpg|HG00 1/144 GNT-0000 00 QanT (Clear Color Ver.) (Limited edition; 2010): box art RG 00 Qan［T］.jpg|RG 1/144 GNT-0000 00 QanT (2016): box art RG 00 Qan［T］ (Trans-Am Clear Ver.).jpg|RG 1/144 GNT-0000 00 QanT (Trans-Am Clear Ver.) (Gunpla Expo World Tour Japan 2016 Summer Ikebukuro exclusive; 2016): box art RG 00 Qan-T- (Trans-Am Mode).jpg|RG 1/144 GNT-0000 00 QanT (Trans-Am Mode) Gloss Injection (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art MG QanT.jpg|MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT (2010): box art MG 00 Qan T Clear Color Ver.jpg|MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT Clear Color Version (Gunpla Expo World Tour 2011 exclusive; 2011): box art MG 00 Qan(T) (Trans-Am Mode) -Special Coating-.jpg|MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT (Trans-Am Mode) Coating (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art BB Senshi 00 Qan-T-.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #364 GNT-0000 00 QanT (2010): box art HG00 00 Qan-T-.jpg|HG 1/144 GNT-0000 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-0.jpg|HG 1/144 GNT-0000 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-1.jpg|HG 1/144 GNT-0000 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-2.jpg|HG 1/144 GNT-0000 00 QanT srwhotnews_hj0111_022.jpg|MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT 10128758365a.jpg|MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT Ijhrka.jpg|ELS 00 QanT from Gundam 00N 00 QanT Magazine Poster.jpg|MG 1/100 00 QanT - Magazine 00 QanT Magazine Poster0.jpg|MG 1/100 00 QanT - Magazine Notes & Trivia *00 QanT's name is derived from the word "Quanta", the plural form of "Quantum", a measurement unit for subatomic particles. *00 QanT's name is also derived from the theory "Infinite Quantum Well" because 00 is also the symbol for Infinity and the theory states that the wave-particle duality of matter and energy are infinite. *The "T" on the "GNT-0000" model designation name stands for "Twin".http://www.gundam00.net/ms/01.html *00 QanT's head design is purposely designed to resemble Exia's.Master Grade 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT model kit manual - Head Unit section *The GN Drives utilized by the QanT are labeled on the user interface as GN Drive 6 and 7. This may suggest that the first five Original Drives are labeled in a similar manner (i.e. GN Drive 1-5). *Additionally, the user interface displays unusual menu items as seen just before initializing Quantum Burst. The labels on these items are more suited to a business, in this case most likely Bandai Hobby Division as the labels include: Customer Parts, Sales Orders, Purchase Parts and Inventory. *Among the Gundams of the Astraea/Exia/00 lineage, 00 QanT is the first not to possess any traditional hilt-only beam sabers. *Although stronger and has a higher output than 00 Raiser, the 00 QanT is officially considered a Gundam. 00 Raiser was mentioned on several sources to not be a Gundam because it has “surpassed” Gundam itself due to its performance having surpassed theoretical values.1/100 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser model kit manual00.net MS Profile 00 Raiser Not only were there no sources that classified 00 QanT in the same manner, at least two sources directly referred to 00 QanT as a Gundam. The reasoning behind this inconsistency is unknown, though it's possible that the classification was arbitrarily applied to one but not the other. *In Trans-Am, 00 QanT is seen using a weapon similar to 00 Raiser's "Raiser Sword". This feature is nicknamed "Quantum Sword" by fans. *In SD Gundam G Generation World, the 00 QanT is seen using only its shield to generate a GN Field. However, as Sunrise lists video games as a black level source, it is assumed that this aspect of the shield is not official. The game also shows the 00 QanT using the Trans-Am Burst instead of the Quantum System. **In the video game SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays, the ELS QanT is shown to have full control over the ELS, morphing its body to create its own version of the GN Sword and GN Buster Rifle. The level of Quantum Teleportation is even greater as it can summon ELS at will, forming as GN Sword Bits. The unit is still able to perform Quantum Burst as well. *Although Setsuna seems to prefer to use ranged attacks while piloting 00 QanT in the movie, in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, 00 QanT is categorized as a "short" unit instead of "long" unit. This becomes ironic because it is difficult to handle the ELS using "short" type units in the game. *00 QanT is a playable unit in Extreme Vs. It can use Quantum Burst, which stuns nearby MS it hits by emitting a burst of energy. Once it enters Quantum Burst Mode, it regains a portion of health but it cannot go back to normal life until it respawns. However during this mode, the GN Sword Bits can be used as many times as desirable without reloading and it can call upon the other Gundams as replenishing Assists. *Each of the 5th generation Gundams have different cockpits, 00 QanT design is completely different from others from the GN series. With an unknown green object behind the seat and different style console. *The concept design of 00 QanT is initially revealed to have only white, blue and yellow colors, but red was later added as the production of the movie progresses in 2010 prior to its screening to be consistent with the color schemes used in its predecessors, Gundam Exia and 00 Gundam, in which both mecha have certain elements infused into 00 QanT's design. However, 3 years later, the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE used a similar color scheme and also possess remote weapons like 00 QanT's own Sword Bits. *00 QanT follows a design theme of having its remote weapons being mounted over its left shoulder like the RX-93 ν Gundam and GF13-009NF Gundam Rose. *The Robot Damashii figurine of the 00 QanT includes beam blade effects for the C Bits. However, it is noted in the Japanese Wikipedia that these beam blade effects are an original gimmick for the figurine and it is unknown if they are part of the weapon's official settings. Furthermore, none of the other 00 QanT model kits or figurines have such a feature, or mentioned it in their manual kit's descriptions of the weapon. *In the Gundam Breaker 2 video game, this unit has been piloted by Lea Heisenberg. References GN Info 00Q Sakibure Sword Kai.jpg|GN Info on 00Q's Quantum System Characteristics 1277395879564.jpg|HG 1/144 00 QanT QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg|00 Profile of 00 QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemaios 2 Kai 00 Qan(T) - Front and Back - Design.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Magazine Article/Design GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Data File.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Data File GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Data File0.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Data File GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Technical Detail & Design.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Technical Detail/Design GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Technical Detail & Design0.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Technical Detail/Design Fang charts.jpg|Gundam 00N Chapter 11: Bit Comparison Chart External links *GNT-0000 00 Qan[T on MAHQ.net] *GNT-0000 00 Qan[T on Gundam-france.com]